Gonathor
This article is about Gonathor in The Red Wizard. For Gonathor in the original, see Gonathor. Gonathor is a Wizard of Erethborn. He was born in early AG. He betrayed the Wizard Council under the control of a montaur, but he still performed evil acts after he was freed. Gonathor was imprisoned in the Ebony Tower. He later escaped and formed the army of enurdor. He was an old friend of Barthlin, whom he killed in "The Red Wizard". Appearance Like most of the Wizards, he has the appearance of an old man. His hair is long and grey. Gonathor wore a grey cloak when he was a pure Wizard. During his montaur possession, his robe was ripped and dirty. After the exorcist, he kept his tattered clothes. During his time in the Ebony Tower, he wore a black robe with a hood. After his escape and position as enurdor King, he kept his black robe and wore an iron belt with his sword. Personality Gonathor used to be loyal and powerful, just as the other Wizards, but he fell to the montaur. During his possession, his mind became corrupted by evil and he developed a strong connection with Vasdar. After the exorcist, he kept his evil nature and even became violent against his former comrades. During his imprisonment, he was vengeful and deeply hated the wizards. As Vasdar's servant, he is malicious, evil and deceptive. Gonathor is escpecially clever and smart, a useful tool. Although he had fond memories of his friend Barthlin, his revenge and hate blinded him. Biography Early Life Gonathor trained in magic and combat in Golrun. He sailed east with the wizards and men to Erethborn. He resided in Baerwen with the Wizard Council. In 19 AG, a montaur snuck into Baerwen and possessed Gonathor, entering and staining his mind. During his possession, he terrorized the elven forest, until he was calmed by Barthlin and Finwendor. After Finwendor performed an exorcist via Hef Cauldron, Gonathor still kept his evil ways. He was taken and imprisoned in the Ebony Tower in 20 AG. In his cell, he dove deeper into darkness and prepared his escape and army. Quest to Murlon When he heard of the quest to slay Murlon, Gonathor called upon the dark lord Lusador, who had been building an enurdor army beneath the Enuremys. Gonathor finally escaped in 301 AOM, and prepared his army to attack Dimas Thortin. When Barthlin unexpectedly arrived at Ebony Tower, Gonathor killed him by his sword. Soon after Murlon was slain, he encountered Eronor and Sordin. He attacked them, and nearly killed Eronor. Gonathor then resumed the buildup of his army, and then attacked Dimas Thortin. When he was defeated, he fled to Thrangul with Lusador. Powers and Abilities As a wizard, Gonathor can perform numerous spells. Some are lightning, enurdor creation, dark summon, telekenesis, rock bending, etc. As a side note, he knows dark magic as well. He uses his sword occasionally. The sword has no magical powers, but he can poison it with acid. Portrayal in Adaptions Gonathor is played by Obin McMove in "The Red Wizard", directed by Walter Speareon. Trivia Gonathor is based off of Saruman from "The Lord of the Rings". Some prime examples are: *The creation of an evil race (enurdor/Uruk-hai) *His switch to the bad side (Saruman) *Connection with another wizard (Barthlin/Gandalf) *His home in a dark tower (Ebony Tower/Isengard) *His communication the supreme dark force (Vasdar/Sauron) Category:Character Category:Evil Category:Wizard Category:Human Category:The Red Wizard Category:Ebony Tower Category:Montaur Category:Dark Lord